Blog użytkownika:Janinka11/Moje spojrzenie na RTTE
Dobra. Wiecie, że jestem ostatnią osobą na tej Wiki do pisania blogów (ostatni wpis powstał ponad 3 lata temu). Więc skoro zaistniało cokolwiek, co skłoniło (zainspirowało?) mnie do umieszczenia wpisu, no to musiało być naprawdę COŚ. thumb|jedna z pierwszych perełek RTTEPoniekąd tak, choć też nie przesadzajmy. Po prostu, mimo ciągnącego się serialu, od bardzo dawna miałam takie poczucie, że uniwersum JWS, chociaż wciąż trwające, jest w pewien sposób zawieszone, że nie dzieje się nic znaczącego. Serial ciągnący się bodajże od 2014 roku, czyli od trzech, czterech lat, przez cały ten czas polegał zasadniczo na tym: Jeźdźcy naparzają się z władającym smokami nieprzyjacielem, wiercą się od jednej wyspy do drugiej, odkrywają nowe jaszczury (których po jakimś czasie też zaczęłam mieć dość). Co drugi odcinek polegał na pokazywaniu wszelkich aktów głupoty bliźniaków, egzystencjalnych dramatów Śledzika lub katastrofalnych skutków kompleksów Sączysmarka, zaś cała reszta, czyli druga połowa odcinków, to strzelanie ogniem jeden w drugiego - ogniem, rzecz jasna, nie czyniącym żadnych szkód nikomu. Ulubione głupoty? Szczerbatek gaszący pożar w lesie swoim własnym 'plasma blast'. Smoki lewitujące w powietrzu, nieruchomo, nie ruszając nawet skrzydłami. Sztukamięs zachowująca się pod każdym względem jak pies. Ze wszystkich trzech (ośmiu???) sezonów te zapamiętałam najlepiej, choć było tego oczywiście znacznie więcej. Ach, no i screeny <3 parę umieściłam w poście. thumb|najświęższy ulubiony screen, odcinek nie-pamiętam-tytułu nr 4 szóstego sezonu RTTEWciąż pamiętam początki serialu (Jeźdźcy smoków, po prostu), które pojawiły się niedługo po tym, jak sama obejrzałam JWS - a więc i niedługo po tym, jak powstała Wiki. 2012, wiosna. Kolorowe, radosne scenki, odkrywanie nowych gatunków - a wtedy "jaraliśmy się" kilkoma gatunkami na krzyż, tylko tymi, które wprowadzono w JWS i krótkometrażówkach. Odcinki z Tajfumerangiem czy Gromogrzmotem oglądało się w kółko. Ach, no i te odcinki oglądało się na CN, wychodziły raz w tygodniu, więc był czas, by przemyśleć fabułę, opisać ją na wiki, uzupełnić info we wszystkich odnoszących się artykułach, zebrać screeny, i takie tam. Obrońcy Berk czasem było wyzwaniem, bo tam już chodziło o nieustanną naparzankę między "dobrymi" i "złymi". Bywało nudniej niż w pierwszy sezonie. thumb|Inny ulubiony screen, z odcinka w którym Pyskaczowi odbiło. Łagodnie mówiąc.RTTE okazało się sukcesem i porażką, w mojej osobistej ocenie, rzecz jasna. Sukcesem, bo był to serial genialnie dopracowany graficznie, barwy i struktury powaliły mnie już na samym początku. Także fabuła była interesująca, bo opisywała tą eksplorację Jeźdźców i jej narzędzia, takie jak mapy, Smocze Oko, itd., coś, co bardzo lubię - głównie pod kątem edytowania na Wiki i dodawania nowych artykułów (to się nazywa zboczeniem zawodowym, uważajcie :P). Nowe piękne lokacje, a nawet smoki. Ale DreamWorks popełnił coś, co w mojej ocenie, z perspektywy czasu, oceniam jako błąd - wypuszczał odcinki masowo, po 13 naraz, ale raz na pół roku. Efekt? Długie oczekiwanie, podczas którego zdążyliśmy zapomnieć fabuły z poprzedniego sezonu, a następnie bombardowanie nas kilkunastoma odcinkami, których nie szło zapamiętać z powodu natłoku. Ilekroć oglądałam RTTE (oczywiście po kilka odcinków naraz), nigdy nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, co działo się dwa odcinki temu. Pod względem edycji na Wiki to był (jeszcze jest, dopóki tego nie ogarniemy) horror. Okazało się, że jednego dnia pojawiło się 13 fabuł do opisania, 13 20-minutowych odcinków do zdobycia screenów, po kilka nowych postaci, gatunków i lokacji do opisania - wszystko NARAZ. Zaś fabuła RTTE w zasadzie przez wszystkie... (quick maths: 6*13 daje 78. Okej.) 78 odcinków polegała na tym samym, co wcześniej: naparzanki między nieumiejącymi latać, a jednocześnie bez problemu utrzymującymi się w powietrzu, pozbawionymi dawnej gracji smokami. Postaci, które na przemian ginęły i odżywały (kto w końcu żyje, a kto nie?). Postaci, które na przemian były dobre i złe, na przemian okazywały się zdrajcami i sojusznikami, i w zasadzie pogubiłam się, kto na końcu był w końcu dobry, a kto zły. (Spoiler alert) Albrecht - zaczął jako zły, skończył jako dobry. Dagur - to samo, przy czym strony zmieniał z dziesięć razy. Heathera podobnie. Viggo - zły, dobry, chyba-jednak-zły, a-nie-jednak-dobry. Johann - dobry przez długi czas, a jednak zły, chyba najbardziej zły z nich wszystkich. Dobrze, że przynajmniej smoki były konsekwentne od początku do końca. Przyznam, RTTE, jak zresztą większość wszystkich odcinków serialu, się oglądało, bo się musiało. Z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy, serial to jednak oficjalna część uniwersum, z którego nie pozwolę sobie omijać nawet najmniejszej części. Oficjalna, a więc kontynuacja oraz rozszerzenie fabuły filmów, często cenne rozwinięcie pewnych wątków, głębsze przedstawienie postaci, no i generalnie szersze przedstawienie znanego nam świata wikingów. Drugi powód, zboczenie zawodowe :P jako oddany i rzetelny edytor na JWS no musiałam upewnić się, że wszystko, co nowe, zostało bądź zostanie ujęte na wiki, że dysponuję dość obszerną wiedzą, by pracować nad artykułami. Niestety muszę przyznać, że walorów estetycznych z całego serialu, ze wszystkich 108 odcinków razem wziętych, czerpałam znacznie mniej, niż z filmów. Ale, przejdźmy do rzeczy! Miałam w zasadzie pisać o zakończeniu RTTE - dlatego, zróbmy to! SPOILER ALERT, ostrzegam. Odcinek bodajże 10 ostatniej serii, nie-podam-tytułu. Z całej serii mój drugi ulubiony. Jeźdźcy zastanawiają się, "co by było gdyby" - klasyk. Co by było, gdyby nie przenieśli się na Koniec Świata, tylko zostali na Berk. Na szczęście dla atrakcyjności serialu, zabrnęli dalej. Co by było, gdyby Czkawka nie zestrzelił Nocnej Furii. Widzimy alternatywne ujęcie znane wszystkim z JWS, gdy Czkawka strzela - ale nie trafia. Dorasta jako ten kuźniarz (jest takie słowo??), nielubiany przez rówieśników tak, jak był na początku JWS. Nie jest smutne to, że w wieku 19 lat mogliby być właśnie w takiej sytuacji. Smutne jest to, że nie ma tam smoków. thumb|"Jak nie tresować smoka" - historia alternatywnaAle, spokojnie. Czkawka któregoś razu spaceruje do zatoczki, gdzie ląduje dzika Nocna Furia. Szczerbol, żeby nie było, ale dziki. Czkawka próbuje go złapać, ale kończy się tak, jak na screenie obok. Czyli znów powtórka z JWS, ale pewna alternatywa. Się chłopaki nie lubią, ale wtedy atakuje ich Szeptozgon. I to Szczerbol ratuje życie Czkawce, zmuszając go poniekąd do wspólnego lotu. W czasie walki - uwaga, to nieprzewidywalne! - Szczerbatek traci lotkę, a Czkawka nogę, potem losy toczą się jak na końcu JWS - Stoick ufa Szczerbatkowi, Czkawka się budzi u siebie, bez nogi, Stoick ogłasza wiosce, że smoki są spoko. Tylko jedno (poza pomysłem z ogonem i nogą) zepsuło ten całkiem niezły wątek w odcinku - wniosek Czkawki, że w sumie cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło w przeszłości, i tak doszliby do tego samego momentu, w którym są teraz! No jasne! Iksde. No i, proszę Państwa, meritum. Ostatni odcinek RTTE (King of Dragons, Part 2) to jeden z kilku, które mocno weszły mi w pamięć (poza kilkoma z pierwszego sezonu), i jedyny, który oglądałam z rozdziawioną gębą, w pełni skupiona na fabule. No, zaspoilerowałam sobie to i owo, więc wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać. A co nastąpiło: wprowadzenie Oszołomostracha (którego Czkawka nie ujrzał na oczy, choć miał z nim do czynienia niemal sam na sam), EPICKA walka Łowców z Jeźdźcami i smokami. Dobra... może sama walka nie była epicka, co sam fakt, że pojawiły się setki smoków, w tym gatunki z całego serialu (także z pierwszych sezonów). Był więc Wandersmok, były te... Raziprądy (polskie nazwy... ;-;), Zmiennoskrzydłe, Śmiercipieśń, Krzykozgon, Wrzeńce, Gromogrzmoty (Bim, Bam i Bom nie dorośli przez tych kilka lat......) i wiele innych. Przypomina mi się cytat wyczytany gdzieś, że film "Jak wytresować smoka" jest (no, swego czasu był) jedynym filmem, w którym pojawiłoby się tak dużo smoków (chodziło o scenę wykurzenia smoków z Leża). W JWS2 też było tego całkiem sporo. Nie jest łatwo coś takiego zanimować, na pewno, dlatego porównywalna, jeśli nie większa liczba smoków ukazana w serialu (gdzie normalnie mieszkańcy wioski Berk ograniczali się do pięciu wikingów na krzyż, a wszystkie wytresowane smoki, poza ekipą głównych bohaterów, w tajemniczy sposób znikły), wywarła na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Ach, no i to, że zjednoczyli się wszyscy przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Jeźdźcy, Drużyna A, Wing Madens, Obrończynie Skrzydła, i pojedyncze inne persony. EPIC. Chociaż outcome przewidywalny. Przejdę teraz do fabuły zasadniczej. Trzy (jak się potem okazało, dwa) elementy nawiązujące bezpośrednio do JWS2. Pierwszy, Król Smoków - którym, jak od dawna każdy się domyślał, był nie kto inny, jak Oszołomostrach. Mieszkający sobie w jaskiniach wyspy Berserków. Był zaskakująco mały i wyglądał jak Oszołomek Valki (ale wyczytałam potem, że to nie był on, tylko jakiś inny). Czyli mamy w sumie trzy Oszołomostrachy! Następnie pojawia się Drago, który jak na serial jest zaskakująco ekspresyjny. Praktycznie nie ma różnicy między nim z filmu a z serialu. Potem jajo Oszołomostracha, które miało trafić do Drago, a trafiło do Valki. I tego nie rozumiem. Oszołomostrach Valki, którego widzimy w JWS2, nie może być tym z jaja, bo przez rok by tak nie wyrósł - zresztą z opowieści Valki wynika, że tamten musiał mieć przynajmniej 20 lat, prawdopodobnie znacznie, znacznie więcej. Co więc się stało z tym jajem? Drago jednak je przejął? Ale jak? I kiedy? I czemu serial tego nie wyjaśnia, skoro wyjaśnił już tak wiele wątków wprowadzających do JWS2? O rozbieżności między potencjałem poszczególnych fabuł nie będę się już rozpisywać, choć przyznam, że oglądając JWS2 czułam się trochę tak, jakbym oglądała kolejny "zwyczajny" odcinek serialu, tylko trochę dłuższy. A tymczasem takie całe RTTE możnaby zwinąć do całkiem fajnego, 1,5-godzinnego filmu. PODSUMOWUJĄC. Wpis miał być o czym innym, wyszedł refleksyjno-recenzyjno-wspominkowy, ale w sumie się cieszę. Nie odczuwam jakoś silnie tego, że miałby to być koniec serialu w ogóle - jeśli tak, to spoko, jeśli nie, to spoko. Chociaż mój wpis, taki dość podsumowujący, sugeruje, że nic dalej nie będzie, to wcale nie jestem tego pewna. Wszystko mi jedno, naprawdę. thumb|A niewątpliwie moim ulubionym gatunkiem wprowadzonym w RTTE jest to cudo <3Zakończenie RTTE jest świetnym podsumowaniem całości serialu, od "Riders of Berk" począwszy. Cieszę się, że serial okazał się cennym rozwinięciem świata znanego z filmów JWS, nie wprowadzał wątków problematycznych (które jakoś bardzo kolidowałyby z filmami, bądź które wymagałyby wyjaśnienia w dalszych częściach filmów), a wręcz wprowadzał wątki, które wyjaśniały wiele niedomówień z filmów. Bo filmy są w stanie istnieć samodzielnie, na dobrą sprawę nic tam nie potrzebuje większych wyjaśnień, ale serial fajnie to rozszerza. Tyle, moi drodzy! Następnego takiego posta możecie się zapewne spodziewać po JWS3, bo bez mała od kilku lat mam na niego pomysł, no ale kiepsko byłoby pisać post refleksyjno-recenzyjny na temat filmu, który jeszcze nie wyszedł, nie? Pozdrawiam, Wiki-ngowie! PS: Przy okazji proszę ludzi kompetentnych i chętnych o wsparcie przy uzupełnianiu fabuł, biografii bohaterów, i takich tam - bo chyba można zamknąć już wątki serialowe, a za rok trzeba być gotowym na JWS 3 :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach